Christmas Reunion
by lime green lily
Summary: "4 years have past since our last Christmas together, and now, all I want is for you to return to me, my dear..." Merry X-mas to you all! Hehe, a X-mas poems courtesy of Riza! ; p Please R&R. Especially Star and Kagaya! Merry X-mas to you both!


_**Riza: Heya! Merry X-mas!**_

_**Shindou: *shivers* Cold X-mas~**_

_**Riza: Yep! SO~ My dearest and beloved poem readers, I've got a gift for you all!**_

_**Shindou: A new poem? I'd rather have a newly knitted sweater.**_

_**Riza: *rolls eye* Ye-esh~ It's not for you, it's for our readers.**_

_**Shindou: Sure, so… any other words before we begin?**_

_**Riza: Oh! Yes! This is a X-mas poem especially dedicated to my friend, Star and… *whispers* Aphrodi. *returns to normal LOUD voice* Okee! That is all! So let's all have a Merry Inazuma Eleven X-mas!**_

_**Shindou: In I… E…**_

_**Riza: GO!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas Reunion<strong>_

The clock kept on ticking,

While I was thinking.

I don't understand

This feeling of loneliness that I can't stand.

Even with the sound of balls

Bouncing on the walls.

Despite the fact that I knew,

I wasn't alone in this room.

I can't help but feel the coldness I once knew.

It kept on attacking me,

With weapons from the past.

That is destroying my present.

.

The days kept on moving,

While I was thinking.

And before I knew it,

It's already 4 years, is it?

4 years since you left.

And my heart would always beg

For where my dearest is now.

.

We lost the game.

It was such a shame.

But it was still wondrous.

One of the opponent's managers

Reminded me of you.

Of how you do,

Of how far you will go,

Just because of a bruise.

.

Hey, did you know it's already Winter.

Today, one of my students got a splinter.

I should say it was quite a funny scene.

But if I do, you would have me cream.

.

You're already a doctor, right?

Then, can you please mend my broken heart.

A cliché it might be.

My intentions can be see.

All I want is for you to be with me.

Especially this Christmas

Whom we haven't celebrated together since 4 years ago.

.

Is this true?

Did my wish really came true?

Is that really you in that warm sweater?

Wait! That scarf!

That's the one I gave you 4 years ago.

If this is only a dream,

Please don't pinch me.

I don't want to leave,

Especially now that you are here.

.

That smile, that longing look, that laugh,

It truly is you.

It seems that this isn't a dream too.

Your best friend had pinched me already.

And it still stings.

But it doesn't matter

For now you're back to my embrace.

.

I expected you to punch me,

For not sending you any letters.

I expected you to kick me,

For not even trying to look for you.

I expected you to hug me,

For it's been so long.

I expected you to do lots of things.

But never this

I mean, you cried in front of everyone,

That is expected.

You cussed me,

Well, a bit unexpected but still expected.

You scolded your best friend for lying to you,

Yes expected.

Throw a notebook planner at me,

No, I never expected that.

You're following words,

Never have I expected it.

But those words of yours,

Made me feel light.

For those 4 years you've remembered me.

You thought of me even in your sleep.

What did you say then, again?

Ah! Right!

'_You owe me 3 birthdays, 3 Christmas,_

_832 dates, 1320 kisses,_

_And an endless I love you sentences.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Riza: Ah yes! *drinks hot cocoa while reading a book by the fireplace* Such a heart warming poem.<strong>_

_**Shindou: *Sweat drops* Since when did your house had a fireplace?**_

_**Riza: Since I told Papa I want one.**_

_**Shindou: Spoiled Brat!**_

_**Riza: Hey! I am not! *stands up* Papa just LOVES me!**_

_**Shindou: Er, Rizz?**_

_**Riza: What!**_

_**Shindou: You do know that we're still live, right?**_

_**Riza: What! *looks at the camera* Er, Hi… um, just… never mind the previous arguments, okay? Read and Review please.**_

_**Shindou: *snickers***_

_**Riza: Shut it! *throws a blue penguin plushie at him* Anyway, Merry X-mas to ALL my beloved friends and readers. Merry X-mas to you guys! Especially to you:**_

_**Karla, I love you soooo much! My beloved text mate! Don't let dead and decaying flesh get ya okay!**_

_**Aerin, Awww~ My dearest Amiga! Love ya!**_

_**Czarina, waah~ X-mas vacation means I can't see you Honey Pie!**_

_**Marian, See ya on 30th on our Rob trip!**_

_**Mich and Love, I love you two SOO much! Don't get jelly just cuz we're in different class k!**_

_**Krissy, Merry X-mas… I wish you ALL the best!**_

_**Star, Go! Go! Star! Hehe, good work as always, my dear friend.**_

_**Kagaya, GO! Hahaha. Merry X-mas to you!**_

_**Ohh~ I love you all! Till next time!**_


End file.
